For Goodness SAKE
by Sikara and KT
Summary: Two girls, one guy, a quest to find a drink... but it shortly turns into a quest of destruction and mayhem. Hippos, death, bunnies, lost souls. Just some of the treacherous enemies they encounter, while the guy is on another quest: to find himself.
1. Chapter 1 :: Death

**Chappie 1: Death**

_A/N: Hey dudes and dudettes. This story was written by our authors, who will remain anonymous until we decide that we will reveal our names to everyone in the wide and blue world. Please review the story, because we assure you that we DO NOT BITE ANYONE'S HEADS OFF. That is of course, unless you try to bite our heads off, then we may try and bite yours. But that's self-defense. Totally legal in this world these days. Please read on the story below, and enjoy your stay at your computer seat. Thank you very much, and hope that you have a comfortable computer seat._

* * *

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"AM NOT!"

"AM TOO!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

It was a typical sight of two... typical girls yelling their heads off at each other out on the streets. Of course, being the considerate girls that they were, they had decided an argument at the hour of 7am was a perfect idea while taking their daily detour to school.

"I AM SO NOT LYING!" yelled back a ginger haired 15 year old girl named Amber. She pointed a wavering finger in the air dramatically at her similarly 15 year old friend named Kat.

"So you're telling the truth?" asked Kat who had long black hair. She blinked innocently at Amber who paused and strained her face as though she was thinking very hard.

"Maybe..."

"That does not work," stated Kat blandly, "Wasn't it a yes or no answer?"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"YES IT WAS!"

"NO IT DOESN'T! DON'T CHALLENGE MY NON-EXISTANT LOGIC!"

"Do I have logic?" asked Kat out of the blue.

"Well... I dunno..."

"You're telling me I'm DUMB?" shrieked Kat.

"N-NO, I NEVER SAID THAT!" Amber's pointing finger which has been pointing ever since she started pointing it wavered and dropped, not from fright, but because her muscles in her fingers were getting tired.

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FINE! You're dumb," said Amber plainly, sighing.

"OK!" Kat grinned and danced around, "Oh yeah! I'm dum-!" she sang.

She stopped in the middle of saying dumb, there was that sound again. That distinctive sound. Without another word she tore across the street yelling back, "OH SWEET ICE CREAM!"

"HEY! I'M GONNA BE FIRST!" screeched Amber, racing down the streets too.

A hand murderously slammed on the ice cream van counter. A breathless but valiant looking Amber grinned at the ice cream man who was backing away from her slowly. "I WANT AN ICE CREAM!" she yelled at the ice cream man.

"NO FAIR!" shouted Kat, running towards her friend, "Just because you tripped me up and tricked me into thinking the giant teethed dog was a teddy bear doesn't mean you win! YOU CHEATER!" sulked Kat.

"It does, because I get to eat the ice cream first!" boasted Amber, deliberately licking the ice cream in front of Kat to torment her. It worked, obviously.

"ICE CREAM MAN! I WANT AN ICE CREAM NOOOOOW! NOW, YOU HEAR ME!" ordered Kat, glaring at the ice cream man who suddenly looked very worried and frightened.

"Sorry miss, but I've just ran out of ice cream..."

"WHAT?" exploded Kat, "WHAT SORT OF AN ICE CREAM VAN ARE YOU IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY ICE CREAM?" She climbed in through the ice cream van counter angrily and began rifling through the ice cream compartments. Amber was happily slurping on her own ice cream outside, but being the curious girl that she was, she climbed in through the counter too and was greeted with the sight of Kat drooling and licking over an empty box of ice cream.

"I WANNA JOIN!" yelled Amber, quickly scooting next to Kat and licking the box.

Kat's eyes followed the ice cream cone in Amber's hand, she slyly looked at her friend and saw that she was preoccupied licking the ice cream box. Quickly yet silently, her tongue rolled over the ice cream, leaving a long slobbering trail.

Amber jumped back and took a defensive fighting stance to protect her precious and mightily rare ice cream, "THIS IS MINE! MINE! SO JUST GO AND LICK THE ICE CREAM MAN!" yelled Amber.

"Ok," agreed Kat cheerfully. She walked up to the ice cream man and gave him a small lick on his arm, "YOU TASTE OF ICE CREAM!"

The ice cream man looked at the two girls, giving them a calculating look. Finally he grinned, "SILENCE YOU TWO!" He walked closer to the girls and they... stood still and looked back at him.

"YOU'RE AN ICE CREAM MAN! You're not meant to be silencing us! Ice cream men are supposed to be too happy for their own good, and they have to lick children's shoes so that the children will like them and buy ice cream from his van!" said Amber wisely.

The ice cream man smiled sweetly, "But I'm not an ice cream man."

Amber and Kat looked the ice cream man up and down, "BUT YOU'RE WEARING AN APRON THAT SAYS 'ICE CREAM MAN' ON IT!" exclaimed Kat, prodding her finger at his apron.

"I'M NOT AN ICE CREAM MAN!" repeated the ice cream man, "Whoever has heard of an ice cream van opening at 7am?"

The girls looked at each other, they both simultaneously answered, "Us."

The ice cream man shrugged and ignored the girls' answer, he obviously did not want to waste time on trying to convince the girls that he was not an ice cream man. Oh, and the fact that he had spotted the girls this morning arguing on the streets and decided he wanted to – Amber's shouts jolted him from his thoughts.

"SPAWN OF SATAN! GO SCREW A HIPPIE!" shouted Amber, raising an eyebrow because she felt like it.

Kat looked at Amber, as Amber looked at Kat, they stared at each other until they finally realised, but the ice cream man gets to the conclusion before them, "You two...are hippies." He has an evil, mischievous grin on his face.

"AHHHH!" screamed both Amber and Kat, running around in circles waving their arms around. Unfortunately they ran into each other and crashed onto the floor rubbing their heads.

Taking his time because the girls were rather busy rubbing their own heads, the ice cream man advanced towards the girls, kneeling down, he surveys them with a raised eyebrow.

"BACK AWAY! YOU... ICE CREAM MAN!" ordered Amber.

"I'M NOT AN ICE CREAM MAN!" roared the ice cream man.

"You're a gasp a fake ice cream man!" said Kat, finally realising that he really was a fake ice cream man.

"Then... you... you're... a…" stuttered Amber and cowered out of the window, her arms above her head screaming all the way down the street, "PERVERT!"

"AHHHH! AMBER LEFT ME WITH A RAPIST WHO MIGHT RAPE ME AND DO PERVERTED THINGS LIKE THAT!" screeched Kat, jumping upwards, "AMBERRRRR!" she yelled. The 'ice cream man' pents his fingers together and stalks closer to Kat, a wild grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Amber was running around in circles, but as she hears the cry of her annoying but dearest, stupid best friend, she strikes a pose, the United Kingdom flag waves behind her as she screams, "ICE CREAM TO THE RESCUE." She runs down the street extremely fast, one arm out in front of her as though she where flying.

"AMBER! I'M GONNA BE RAPED! I'M TOO YOUNG TO HAVE SEX AND EVERYTHING LIKE THAT!" yelled Kat from the ice cream van.

On hearing her friend's words, Amber grips her ice cream cone in front of her, the United Kingdom flag still flapping above her head. "It's time..." she says dramatically "...for the ice cream cone to come to the rescue-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Kat's screeches cutted into her dramatic opening speech.

Amber sighed and chucked the ice cream cone, the force from her throw somehow pushed her onto the floor, landing on her back. The cone went flying through the air, straight past the 'ice cream man's' ear and embedded itself into Kat.

Amber sweat dropped and snickered, "Even the ice cream cones don't like him... THATS WHY IT MISSED, yes..."

"WHO WERE YOU AIMING AT?" asked Kat glaring at Amber.

"Whomever the ice cream wanted to kill..." shrugged Amber.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO KILL THE PERSON WHO WAS ABOUT TO RAPE ME, NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND!" explained Kat, falling onto her side, and clutching her ice cream cone induced wound. Her eyes closed... she murmured her last words: "Ice cream man tastes of ice cream," before finally resting in peace.

Amber dropped to her knees, tears would be streaming down her face if she cared "NOOOOOOOO!" she looked up at the sky, "WHY? WHY?" she shrugged, stood up, turned around and slowly walked to school.

"ARE YOU JUST GONNA LEAVE MY BODY TO ROT AND BE EATEN BY THE ICE CREAMS?" yelled back a rather familiar voice.

"Yes" said Amber automatically, she stopped suddenly and looked around "AHHHHHHHHHHH THE ICE CREAM IS TALKING TO ME!" with her arms waving around her, she bolted off down the street.

"Hey! I'm not an ice cream!" protested the familiar voice. Suddenly, something magically appeared in front of Amber who skidded and stopped in front of... a rather triumphant looking, and much paler, Kat.

"MY LAST WORDS WAS THAT I WAS GONNA HAUNT YOU FOREVER BUT I NEVER GOT TO SAY THAT! So now my last words sounds sick!" complained Kat, pouting her mouth slightly. Her friend nodded slowly pretending to understand.

"I saw from a movie that when someone died they have to haunt back whoever killed them. AND YOU KILLED ME!" accused Kat, wiping a fake tear from her eyes.

"Hey, hey... I never killed you, the ice cream cone just wanted to kill you!" protested Amber, backing away.

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!" exclaimed Kat.

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"YES IT IS!"

"No."

"Yes."

They both glared at each other. Sigh, things will always be the same whether one is dead or alive. They continued glaring at each other, and then walked to school quickly not saying a word to each other. One dead and one living girl walking in a huffy silence to school was certainly a sight to see.

As soon as they arrived at the grey bricked building that people named school, they both sighed together. The sight of the building was rather depressing. They walked down the path into the school area.

"OOF!" sounded Amber, looking at who had walked into her.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled the voice of whoever had walked into Amber.

Amber's eyes widened, the cheek of that boy, HE had walked into her, not the other way around! "Screw you hippie, you can't just go throwing yourself on me like that...might give people ideas... Twat." She glared at him for a while waiting for his rather lame comeback.

"HIPPIE? Like you can talk!" sneered the boy, "You're the hippies in our school." The snotty boy then turned his attention to the unusually pale and quiet Kat, "God, you're so pale, man. You look like a goth."

"Goths are...cool," Kat blinked for a while until Amber yelled, "I'M NOT A HIPPIE."

"YES YOU ARE! You have a flower pinned to your bag! Your clothes are too colourful! And you're wearing make up that's too bright!" listed the snotty boy.

"JUST BECAUSE I WEAR BRIGHT COLOURS AND I LIKE FLOWERS DOESN'T MAKE ME A HIPPY!" replied Amber.

Kat, during this, had disappeared conspicuously and was plotting revenge.

"Whatever, you have lame comebacks," commented the snotty boy snidely before turning around and walking down the path.

Amber stood there wordlessly. Lame comebacks? Chickening out and saying someone has lame comebacks when they don't WAS lame.

She sighed and decided to look around franticly for her best, dead friend. But it was a shock to her that she couldn't find Kat anywhere, she slowly sulked to class on her own - Bio, oh how fun! As she walks into the school building for Bio, she heard a loud shout and the sound of something heavy falling onto the concrete ground. Automatically swerving her head to the area of commotion, Amber spotted the same snotty boy, attempting to pick himself up from the floor, but it seemed something invisible was holding him down.

"Ha weakling," muttered Amber out loud.

The snotty boy glared at her and tried, yet again, to pull himself up but he failed miserably and gave up, his face appeared to be squashed against the floor.

Amber walked towards the snotty boy, "Look who has lame comebacks now! You... weakling! MWAHAHA!" She steps onto his back.

"AMBER SKILLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" called a strict voice from the school building. Amber froze and gulped, delicately stepping off the snotty boy's back, wiping an innocent expression onto her face.

"We... were... umm… playing… last hippie standing," she grins and laughs slightly, "I won..." She gave a quick shrug and ran off into the building.

She heard maniacal laughter following behind her, "HAHAHA! That was priceless!" laughed Kat appearing beside her friend. "That was like so easy, he couldn't see me and he thought that something was wrong with him! And HE LANDED IN POOP! Did you see that expression on his face?" She burst into laughter, "It was sooo priceless."

Later in bio class

"So class, today we are fortunate enough to have ordered ten laboratory frogs specially for your investigation," drawled the bio teacher called Mrs Reen, "Frogs are very interesting creatures. Unfortunately, there are not enough frogs for one each, so I want you to get in groups of threes. Today we will only be examining them, and I want a full set of notes by the end of this lesson on frogs and their habitats by the end of this lesson." The teacher yawned, and sank into her leather seat, already snoozing before her eyes had fallen shut.

Amber grabbed a glass case containing a single frog, and placed it onto the table. She poked at the glass, while Kat was staring at the quivering frog.

"Do you think it's poisonous?" asked Amber as she poked it in the stomach.

"Well... I don't know about that," answered Kat, staring at it's quivering stomach.

"E- Excuse me..." stuttered a small voice, Amber and Kat's heads both twirled at the speaker, the Snotty Boy.

"I-I'm on my own, s - so I'll have to work with you."

"Great," Amber rolled her eyes sarcastically and shoved the scaple into the boy's gross hands, "Go on then...Cut it..."

"You idiot!" said the boy triumphantly, "We're not meant to be cutting up the frog, we're only meant to be examining it!"

She sighed, "Damn…" She glared at the snotty boy and then sat down still cursing all the way through. Meanwhile, the boy took down pages and pages of notes.

"Do you think it's poisonous?" She whispered to him, leaning her head dead close to his, her nose almost in his ear. Without warning, she stuck her tongue out and slobbered all over his cheek and forehead.

The snotty boy shrugged Amber off and continued determinedly to take down notes. Both girls stared at the snotty boy's notes, their jaws dropping, "That's not natural, being able to write so fast," stated Kat, her eyes gleamed. Amber looked towards her friend but she had already disappeared mysteriously.

Suddenly, the snotty boy gave out a small yelp, "My work is disappearing!" and disappear it did, all his precious notes gone and eaten up into just a plain empty white paper. Amber snickered and she was sure she heard Kat's laughter close by.

"MISS! MISS!" shouted the snotty boy.

"WHAT IS IT BOY?" Mrs Reen awakens and grumpily glares at the pesky student who had so rudely woken her up, "NO SHOUTING IN CLASS!"

"But you're shouting..." pointed out the snotty boy.

"TEACHERS ARE EXEMPT FROM RULES!" The snotty boy sulked.

Amber snickered from her seat before her eyes popped out of her head and she slammed herself onto the floor with tears streaming down her face.

"But miss!" whined the snotty boy, "My work disappeared!"

The teacher walked towards him, and looked at his empty sheet of paper in front of him, her eyes widened, "YOUR WORK DISAPPEARED? YOU LAZY POO OF A BUG! MAKING LIES DOES NOT GET YOU AWAY FROM WORK!"

The teacher turned to Amber (who had quickly picked up her eyes and made sure they were where they were meant to be) her voice more sympathetic,

"Is this lazy bum making you upset, dear?"

Amber shook her head and muttered between sobs of laughter, "I... I... want...to...ddiiieeee."

The teacher raises an eyebrow and decided to ignore her suicidal comment, the snotty boy glared at Amber's laughing form and finally strung everything together, "IT'S GOT TO BE SOMETHING TO DO WITH HER! SHE'S LAUGHING! SHE'S LAUGHING! SHE HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY WORK DISAPPEARING!"

"NO SHOUTING!" ordered the teacher, "You," she pointed at the snotty boy, "are going to be punished for lying, shouting and accusing innocent students! Detention! Tonight! Now don't disturb my sleep again!" The teacher quickly stalks to her leather chair and falls back to sleep.

Kat was beaming widely as she appeared next to her friend. "I got him in trouble! I got him in trouble!" she sang quietly so Mrs Reen couldn't hear her, "Haha, I got him into trouble! Ooh yeah, go me!"

"I WANT TO DIE...WHY IS NO ONE HELPING ME?" Amber screamed from the floor, hitting her fists on the table leg and bashing her head.

Kat raised an eyebrow at her friend, and decided that having a seemingly suicidal friend was cool. "I'm going to erase all his work again!" said Kat, leaping up from her seat and shimmering into invisibility.

"I want to do that too!" wailed Amber, getting up and as stealthily as she could, crawled towards the snotty boy's seat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted the snotty boy at Amber, holding his paper back from her outreached hand.

"Umm...trying…to make the words come back...yeah...that's...right..." she grinned and started hitting the paper.

"You idiot! I bet it had something to do with you!" accused the snotty boy, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the girl. He didn't feel the freak gust of wind that blew just across the right of his face, he was too preoccupied with looking suspiciously at Amber who had sulked back to her seat.

"This is pooey. I want to be able to cause freak gusts of wind and be invisible too," said Amber out loud miserably.

"HEEHEE!" laughed Kat, appearing beside her unhappy friend, "Did you see his face? HAHA... He thought he was going mad when I whispered words into his ear."

"I want to do that..." She rested her head onto the table, and swayed slightly. She sighed...but then she saw the frog...

"You're cute, do you taste nice?" Amber squealed at the frog and picked it up, a large grin appeared on her face as she pulled the frog level with her wide- excited eyes. She gazed thoughtfully into the frog's eyes, and decided that life wasn't as good as death. She gave the frog a lick and screamed, falling dramatically from her chair making as much noise as possible.

Kat stared at her friend who was shivering and quivering on the floor, she poked Amber's ribs with her foot but didn't get any response apart from more quivering. She shrugged and decided to stare at the empty frog tank.

Her friend raised her hand, "The…frog has killed me... oh the poison...on my tongue…killing...I can see the reaper standing over me in her hippie glory...waiting...death...dead..." Of course, she didn't die...she remained quivering on the floor.

The teacher awoke yet again from the noise Amber was creating, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" She stormed towards Kat.

"My friend. She's dying," She explained shortly, offering no further details.

The teacher stared at Amber's quivering body, "Holy shit, what did she do?" she oggled as Amber quivered again.

"She licked a frog."

"WHO TOLD HER TO LICK A FROG?" asked Mrs Reene, panicking, her mind screaming that if a student died during her class she would be in trouble.

"Noone..." answered Kat, looking bored.

"THEN WHY DID SHE LICK IT?"

Kat shrugged yet again, "She wanted to."

"I'M DYING! DEATH! I AM AT ITS DOOR! Does death have a door?" wondered Amber out loud. She shook her head, shaking away the silly thoughts, "I'M DEAD!" Amber jumped up, all quivering gone from her body, and ran around the classroom with her arms waving around in a 'spooky' manner.

The teacher twitched her eye, "I can still see you." Everyone in the class sweat dropped.

"I don't think this frog is poisonous," said Kat, she gave the frog a lick herself, "Nope, I didn't die see?"

"You are already dead!" said Amber.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE NOT DEAD!" shouted the teacher.

Amber scowled at the teacher and yelled back, "WHEN I SAY I'M DEAD...THEN I AM DEAD!" She ran around the room again, licking random objects and throwing frogs into the air. "I'M DEAD, I'M DEAD!" she repeatedly sang, everyone in the class sweat dropped again.

"Let's get out of school. We're both dead, so we don't have to attend school anymore!" said Kat delightfully.

"Hell yeah!" agreed Amber.

Both of the girls jumped out of the window but because one was dead she survived it and because the other thought she was dead she didn't feel the painful landing. The class peered at the girls from their class window as they skipped through the school gates.

Kat's eyes gleamed as another wicked thought crossed her mind, "Let's trash the world."


	2. Chapter 2 :: And

**Chappie 2: And**

_A/N: Yes, we have decided released TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW! So everyone dance and celebrate. Please note, the story rating was just in case, as there is a lot of references to mature… stuff…. Etc. Please sit tight on your computer seat and continue reading the below. Thank you and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_

* * *

A man in his twenties observed the inside of the local alcohol store from the outside, his mouth hanging slightly ajar. In fact, he was drooling, the droplets of saliva splattering onto the front of his black suit. He was dressed rather immaculately, a black suit complete with velvet white gloves that were as white as snow pissed over. He looked rather too formal for the streets, hell who am I kidding? He was WAY over formal, including his neatly partitioned black cropped hair that had grease, flecks of dust and whatever in it. He pulled at his tie, pushing it slightly askew. Noticing that he was messing his already messed suit, he tugged and pushed at the tie but that just made matters worse, naturally.

Through all the tugging and pulling, he heard their arrival before he actually saw them. Light may travel faster than sound but for them… that was a totally different case.

"Twinkle twinkle little star!" sang a merry and off-key voice, "Let's lock you in a jam jar…" the voice paused before it whispered loudly so everyone on the streets who had been staring at the two odd girls heard anyway, "I forgot the rest of the lyrics."

Amber sighed at her friend and pointed out, "You only got the first bit right anyway."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO GLOAT! Just because your mum sang twinkle twinkle little star to you every night and mine didn't doesn't make you better than me! FINE, SAY IT THEN… I WAS A DEPRIVED CHILD!" wailed Kat, sulking.

"You were a deprived child…" complied Amber, her voice unusually void of emotion, but then she wrecked it when she added with a sudden burst of emotion, "BUT I WAS DEPRIVED TOO! MY PARENTS ONLY SANG BAA BAA BLACK SHEEP TO ME!"

Kat squealed, "Let's sing Baa Baa Black Sheep! What's the lyrics?"

Before Amber could eagerly produce the lyrics for Kat, a man coughed loudly next to them. The two girls glared at the man.

"What's your problem? You're not meant to interrupt girls when they're sharing classified and world important information!" demanded Kat rudely, obviously very upset about the few seconds delay from her Baa Baa Black Sheep lyrics.

"Gomennasai, will you follow me into there?" the greasy black haired man in a black suit asked in a wheezy voice. He nodded towards a rather shadowy alley which noone had known of it's existence until this glorious moment.

Amber and Kat looked suspiciously at the over-formal man, "You're not a fake ice cream man are you?" asked Amber, recalling their previous encounter with a fake ice cream man.

"Well, if I was I would be wearing an apron that had 'Ice Cream Man' on it," replied the man.

"And what's that gomen whatever stuff?" asked Kat rudely.

"Sumimasen…" the man in the black suit replied.

"We understand english and all other languages apart from those that are not english," explained Amber.

"Sumimasen, I am originally from Japan so I speak-"

"YOU SPEAK JAPANESE!" interrupted Kat, "I'M SO CLEVER! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO FINISH WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY BECAUSE I FINISHED IT FOR YOU!" The man in the black suit sweat dropped.

"Do you have a gun?" asked Amber warily, ignoring Kat who was fake sobbing because she was so proud she was developing 'intelligence'.

"Well… moshikashitara." The girls blinked blankly at him.

The man in the black suit began to chuckle, "Gomennasai, I just find it okashii –funny- that I could be swearing or something like that and you wouldn't even realise it."

"Were you?" asked Amber.

"No, I'm a very polite gentleman," declared the man in the black suit, giving a what was intended polite smile but ended up as a cheesy grin.

Amber snorted, while Kat managed to say, "Yeah right…" with a matching pair of rolling eyes.

"You don't believe?" asked the man in the black suit miserably.

"N-" began Kat, however her friend interrupted her.

"I KNOW!" shouted Amber, jumping up and down on the spot, "YOU'RE TRYING TO SIDETRACK US AREN'T YOU?" She began her pointing at the man in the black suit, "We're not silly little innocent girls who are gullible and falls for anything! We asked you whether you had a gun… and YOU NEVER ANSWERED US! You just kept talking about how little of a gentleman you are and the totally random Japanese topic!"

The two girls glared at the man who had raised both of his hands in the air in a sign of surrender, "Iie… Iie… No… No… I answered your question at the start: 'moshikashitara'."

"Well we did warn you that we understand all languages apart from those that are not english. And moshi… moshicashblah is classified as not english," stated Amber, dazzling stars sparkling around her from her brilliant array of intelligence.

The man in the black suit raised an eyebrow, "Gomen nasai, moshikashitara is 'maybe'."

The two girls drew in their breaths noisily and their feet jumped off the ground by a few centimetres from fright, "SO IT'S A YES!" declared Kat triumphantly, only her moment was ruined when she looked down and screamed because her feet were still in the air from fright.

"AHHHH!" both girls screamed.

"Do not look daun.. do not look down or you'll... fall!" advised the man in the black suit. Obviously, being nice, angelic and totally obedient girls they looked down at the ground.

BANG!" CRASH!

"THAT'S MY HEAD!" complained Amber trying to push Kat off her.

As soon as the girls disentangled themselves from the floor, Amber and Kat jumped back up and started frisking the dude.

"You're messing up my beautiful suit!" complained the dude tearfully.

"It's already messed!" announced Amber, still searching through his pockets.

"STOP!" ordered Kat, taking out her hand from the man's pockets, she declared the small fact that she had suddenly realised, "The gun is too small to fit in his pockets." The man sweat dropped.

"If you were looking for the gun, you could have just told me. I would have given it to you, here, take this," the man reached inside his suit and brought out a shiny small black gun. He handed the gun to the girls, who absolutely squealed in delight at the sight of it.

"Now do you trust me?" asked the man.

"I LIKE GUNS!" answered Kat excitedly, totally oblivious to his question.

"Back off. He gave it to me! ME! ME! It's MINE! Go and find your own gun!" yelled Amber.

The man stared at the girls, still waiting for his answer but it never came. Instead the girls was totally absorbed in fighting over the gun.

"IT'S MINE! GUNS ARE FOR DEAD PEOPLE!" screamed Kat.

"I'M DEAD TOO!"

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD! You just want to be!" Kat grinned at her friend.

"I am dead…" insisted Amber, trailing off.

"Not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"I am so"

"I am so not…" replied Kat uncertainly.

"I know you're not," said Amber gleefully.

"I AM DEAD! LOOK I CAN GO INVISIBLE!" Kat shimmered into invisibility and then back, "AND I CAN MAKE SPOOKY NOISES!"

"Girls, girls, it's only a gun…" injected the man in the black suit feebly.

The two girls sent murderous glares in his direction and he shrank backwards.

"I WANT TO TRY THE GUN!" yelled Kat suddenly.

"NO! I WANT TO!" yelled back Amber.

They scrabbled at the gun, their fingers scratching at the squeaky shiny black exterior.

BANG! They looked towards the shop window of their local alcohol shop.

"AHHH!" screeched Amber and Kat, both running around in circles with their hands on their heads, "We've broken the LAW! We've… shot a window! NOOOO! Window, are you alright?" Amber knelt beside the shattered remains of the previously shop window pane and began kissing the floor next to it.

"Amber, Amber!" called Kat, her arms flapping around in a panicked state, "We've hit the window… so let's run. IT'S A HIT AND RUN INCIDENT!"

Suddenly, a rather slow alarm clock began to beep, which caused both girls to scream and totally take off. But not before they heard more window crashing from the hit and run scene. The girls looked behind their backs.

"WHY IS THE WEIRD FREAKY OVER-FORMAL DUDE SMASHING THE REST OF THE WINDOW! AHHH! HE'S RUNNING TOWARDS US! RUN! RUN!" screamed Kat, totally immersed in yelling and not running at all. Needless to say, the man in the black suit caught up with them pretty quick.

"Take her! Take her!" persuaded Kat desperately, pointing towards her best friend, Amber, "I can't do anything, and I don't have any money, or any rich family! But Amber has like… loads of… stuff!"

Amber suddenly raised both her arms and grinned, poking the black gun at the man-in-the-black-suit's face, "I order you to take HER," her eyes shot briefly at Kat, "And then you can leave, and I'll just carry on my totally normal life."

Kat snorted, "If you had the gun, you could just tell him to LEAVE BOTH OF US ALONE!"

"Yeah!" agreed Amber, "That too!"

The man stared at the girls, who stared back at him. It would have continued like that for a while however the whir of the police car quickly interrupted their staring session.

"Hakabakashii," the man in the black suit grabbed the girls' wrists to their dismay and began to drag them towards the dark alley.

"Where are we going? Get your hands off me! I – I'll shoot you!" threatened Amber, her hands quivering around the gun in a totally unconvincing way.

The man rolled his eyes, "WE'RE GOING TO BE CAUGHT! AND THEN WE'LL HAVE YOU TO THANK FOR WHEN WE DO GET CAUGHT JUST BECAUSE YOU WON'T GO TO THE DARK ALLEY!" he froze as the police swung out of their cars and glared at his sudden outburst, "Do you think they heard me?" he asked the girls quietly.

They shrugged in response, "I really don't know…" replied Kat.

"THEY HAVE! LOOK AT THEM!" the man in the black suit pointed at the policemen who were running towards them.

"Stop right there, police!"

"AHHHHHH!" the two girls and the man in the black suit yelled their heads off and took off towards the dark alley. The police blinked, one second they were there yelling their heads off, the next they were nowhere to be seen.

"What are we doing in this dark creepy alley?" asked Kat, rubbing her wrists where the man in the black suit had dragged her.

"We're hiding you idiots, from the police," hissed the man.

"Well we didn't exactly break into the alcohol store, we just broke it," reasoned Amber.

"Yeah, and it was YOU who went and broke into the alcohol store!" accused Kat, glaring at the man in the black suit.

"I never stole anything!" protested the man, "I was looking for something."

"What were you looking for?" asked Kat.

"Jeez, what would you look for in an alcohol store?" added Amber, "I'd rather break in to McDonalds or a clothes store, at least there would be stuff that I'd like there!"

"Alcohol," replied the man in the black suit simply.

"Well, if you broke into an alcohol store wouldn't you find alcohol there?" asked Kat, getting rather confused.

"I wasn't looking for any common alcohol, it's something much much more special than that…" the man in the black suit paused, his face was drawn into the darkness of the alley. The girls shivered, things were getting too creepy. There was a momentary spell of silence.

"WELL? Aren't you going to tell us what it was?" exploded Amber.

"LIKE EXPAND ON WHAT YOU WERE SAYING!" exploded Kat a few seconds later from Amber's explosion.

The man looked briefly at the girls' faces, he sighed, "Fine… I was looking for sake…"

Kat raised an eyebrow, "Sake? WHAT IS SAKE? ISN'T IT SOMETHING YOU SAY… LIKE FOR GOD'S SAKE?"

"THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!" announced her friend dramatically, "Now tell us what you mean!"

"Sake…" began the man in the black suit, his eyes glittering recalling his life changing moment when his eyes had settled upon his first bottle of sake in his teen years, "is the most divinest and holy word existing in the world. I'd do anything for it," he sniffed and very emotionally brought a hand up to his heart. "I'D DO ANYTHING TO GET A BOTTLE OF IT!"

"But what is it?" asked Kat.

"It's… the very essence of life itself!" the man in the black suit brought his other hand up to his greasy hair and began an emotional breakdown right in front of the girls. "WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME… SAKE?" His arms flew apart into the air, his face streaming with emotion, he looked up into the sky, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I NEED SAKE!" He reached inside his suit once again, and took out a small empty vial. Bringing the vial up to his nose he made exaggerated inhaling noises.

"YOU'RE A DRUG ADDICT!" realised Kat, hiding behind her friend.

"WHAT DRUG IS IT?" asked Amber, hiding behind Kat.

It was rather hard to see who was hiding behind who, because they kept on hiding behind each other… which does not work. In the end, they fought over who should be hiding behind their friend, and naturally, they never came to an agreement. They somehow had ended up, edging away from the 'drug addict' and the dark alley.

"WAIT!" the drug addict grabbed hold of the girls' arms and pulled them back. His eyes looked crazed in the sunlight.

"AHHHH! WHAT YOU WANT? YOU CAN OFFER ME DRUGS BUT YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" ordered Amber who was in front of Kat at the moment the drug addict had grabbed them. She shivered and crept behind Kat.

"YOU MAY OFFER DRUGS TO ME, BUT YOU CAN'T RAPE ME!" ordered Kat, shivering and creeping behind Amber. It would have continued like that for a while, however the crazy man had taken another sniff at the empty vial and sighed in satisfaction. The girls looked at his face rather curiously.

"What's in the vial? It looks empty…" Kat squinted at the vial, her eyes glued on the mystery invisible drug. Suddenly, she felt happy. No, she felt more than happy, she felt high. High on something. "WHAT'S HAPPENING! I FEEL LIKE… I'M… HAPPY!"

Amber looked curiously at her friend, "You're always happy…"

"NO… IT'S LIKE… I'M TOO HAPPY… THAT I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE… LA LA LA LA LA… TEN GREEN BOTTLES HANGING ON THE WALL…" sang Kat, swinging her arms in random directions in the air.

Amber rolled her eyes, "It's ten green bottles standing on the wall…"

"DO NOT CORRECT MY CORRECTED SONG!" demanded Kat, her eyes staring at the wall.

"Bottles can't hang on walls…" pointed out Amber.

"YES THEY CAN!" Kat jumped up the dark wall of the dark alley and began… hanging, "SEE?"

"You're not a bottle…" Amber folded her arms, totally unimpressed by her friend's recent antics.

"Oh yeah…" Kat jumped back down and stopped her 'hanging'.

"What did you give her?" asked Amber to the man in the black suit suspiciously.

"Nothing… Why… What did you think I gave her?"

"YOU'RE A DRUG ADDICT, SO OBVIOUSLY DRUGS!" shouted Amber.

"Who said I was a drug addict?"

"ME!" replied Amber, "and you never denied it either. So obviously you are!"

"SAKE IS NOT A DRUG!

"Well if it makes Kat high and happy then it's a stimulant drug!" stated Amber wisely.

"So is ecchi, sex", added the Random Japanese Man.

Amber stared and blinked for several thousand times. "That's why sex is good."

"That's why Sake is good!" imitated RJM.

"That's why we want sake!" intoned Amber and Kat. They walked up to him and glared.

"You don't even know what it is, what it looks like or taste like," said RJM backing away from the girls.

Kat gave a sudden yell and jumped up the wall. Her arm lurched and grabbed the edge. "I'M A HANGING BOTTLE," she completely zoned out and continued swaying.

Amber started to poke RJM, completely ignoring her drugged-up friend. "We don't need to know what it looks like as long as we know it's like sex...then we're set for life."

Kat leaped from the wall, looking totally crazed and snuck up behind Amber, who was still poking RJM and screamed into her ear: "SAKE!"

Kat's screams startled Amber who started shouting back into her friend's ear, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She exploded with the force of her hand.

Kat looked like she had just been slapped, "You did not just slap me?"

"Yes I just did!" replied Amber cheerfully.

Kat slapped Amber... and Amber slapped Kat.

Fast forward half an hour

RJM stared at the girls. They appeared to be hiding their heads and slapping each other for the thousandth or millionth time. He had lost count...

"Who wants sake?" RJM intervened, hoping to stop them slapping each other.

Amber stopped in mid-slap and yelled "I WANT SEX!" Kat slapped her friend for one last time while amber was thinking about sex.

"SO DO I!" added Kat raising her hand in the air.

Amber was drooling while staring fixedly at the wall.

Her friend jumped up and down repeatedly while pointing at Amber.

"SHE'S HAVING NAUGHTY THOUGHTS ABOUT THE WALL!"

RJM shook his head, "That is just so sick, its too sick!" He turned back round to look at Amber, but ended up staring at the wall with drool pouring from his own open mouth.

It appeared that Kat was the only one who was not drooling at the wall, however drugged up she was, "You HYPOCRITE!" she shouted at RJM who was not in a state to listen.

Spotlights started to angle themselves on Kat, she twirled in the air, a mike appearing in her hand. Her eyes glittered with her singing talent as she began a fast beat of, "Hippo, hippo, hippo, hippooooo, you are a hippo! Hippo! Hippo! Hippo! Who is a Hippo! You are! Hippo! You hippo! YOOOOU HIPPPPP-"

"Stop saying my pet's name!" interrupted RJM, awakening from his stupor.

Kat stared at RJM, losing the rhythm of her song. She stormed up to RJM, "YOU'VE JUST SPOILT MY SONG! YOU MAY HAVE SPOILT MY TOTAL SINGING CAREER FOREVER! YOU'VE- YOU'VE JUST AGHHHH! YOU HIPPO!" She fell to the floor, chucking the mike at RJM's head (it missed and hit Amber's drooling face instead). She started to fake-sob.

"I can't help it if you started saying my pet's name over and over! The memories! They're taking over me!" exclaimed RJM emotionally.

"You have a hippo for a pet?" asked Kat excitedly, totally forgetting to fake-sob. She ignored Amber who had finally reacted to the mike, she fell over onto the floor with a giant 'thud'.

"Yeah, she's my beauty. Hippo. She's just grand. And she's purple," explained RJM casually.

"YOU HAVE A PURPLE HIPPO? I WANT TO SEE IT!" demanded Kat, "WOW, WOW, WOW, WOW! Purple hippos are cool!" Kat ran up to Amber and started shaking a still drooling Amber, "Amber! Amber! We're gonna see a purple hippo!"

"Bweh," answered Amber in her drooling state.

"Well… I have to agree with you there. My purple Hippo is just grand," agreed RJM modestly, "I can call her up right now for you and she can take you for a journey through time."

"Oh cool! Your hippo can hear you from here? Let's go!" declared Kat, dragging her friend onto her feet.

RJM took out a little black remote which he then squeaked and grunted into.

"LOOK AMBER! He can speak Hippoish!" said Kat fervently.

RJM stopped his squeaking and grunting. All fell silent. In the silence, the wind picked up. The wind was really picking up.

"IT'S A HURRICANE!" declared Kat madly.

"Iie, relax… It's not a hurricane, it's Hippo…" reassured RJM.

"Ah! Something's in the air! I can see it shimmering like a giant star!" examined Kat, pointing in the air, "LOOK! IT'S COMING DOWN! NO! NO! Just because I caught a star in a jar doesn't mean stars can murder me back…"

RJM sweat dropped, "Welcome to Hippo…" A ladder dropped down on which he started to climb up towards the 'Giant Star'.

"I didn't know hippos can fly…" muttered Kat.

Suddenly, Amber answered her friend wisely, "Oh yes, hippos can fly, because they secretly have wings. I read that somewhere about hippos eating blankets and growing wings."

"Ok, let's climb up the hippo then!" suggested Kat, her friend agreed.

Because Kat was dead she had no difficulty climbing a ladder, and because Amber thought she was dead she had no problem either.

"Come on in. Hippo's just the best plane ever," boasted RJM, strapping into a seat.

The two girls sat on the edge of the plane's door.

"I LOVE HIPPOS!" screamed Kat into the air.

"AND THEY'RE GREEN!" continued Amber.

Together, they started to sing as the plane took off:

_Words in brackets are sung by Amber vice versa._

"_Hippos are great (and green) _

_and really really cool (and green) _

_and they're fat.. (and green) _

_and big... (and green) _

_but they ish not green (and green!)_

Kat turns to her friend, extremely agitated, "You don't even like the colour green!"

Amber stared at her friend, her eyes really big like she's about to burst out crying. Kat ignores this and continues singing:

_The hippo jet is cool, _

_and really really fat, _

_can you believe _

_RJM is...rich...like...that... (and green!)_

_HIPPOOOOS... ARE... COOOOOOOOOL! (and hugably green )_


End file.
